A tripod button mechanism is used to fix a supporting leg of the photographic tripod at a certain position when a gear is adjusted, to adjust an opening angle of the supporting leg. There are many types of button mechanisms, most of which are button-type folding tripod, during the process of adjustment, a user must keep pressing the button with hands until the button is rotated to the selected gear, the button may be released, therefore, the operation is not comfortable enough and may not be quickly adjusted.
For this purpose, the inventors of the present application designed a tripod button mechanism that does not need to be operated by keeping pressing the button during the adjustment process, which has simple and compact structure and is easy to operate. The Chinese patent literature CN104344171 A discloses a tripod button mechanism, comprising an angle position locking structure being arranged on a body of a tripod; a supporting leg being rotatably connected with the angle position locking structure through a shaft sleeve; a button mechanism being arranged between the leg shaft sleeve and the angle position locking structure, and the button mechanism comprises a button having a pointed portion adapted to be engaged with the angle position locking structure and a button seat for jointing the button with the leg shaft sleeve, wherein, the button is hinged to the button seat through a first shaft. When the supporting leg is fixed at a certain position, one side of the button engages with the angle position locking structure, and the bottom of the other side of the button abuts against the button seat, and the two positions of the button serve as the stress points to keep the supporting leg at this gear. However, the inventors of the present application have found the following problems when using the tripod button mechanism: 1. the acting force that the button is subjected to, when locking the supporting leg to keep at a gear, allows the button to have a tendency of rotating towards a direction away from the angle position locking structure, while it is easy to slip between the button and the angle position locking structure under this tendency, resulting in gear-off of the supporting leg, reducing the supporting stability of the supporting leg; 2. since it is easy to slip between the button with this structure and the angle position locking structure, the angle position locking structure is selected as a ratchet mechanism, as the pawls are tilting downward, which produces a downward force, and the downward force enhances the downward force applied by the angle position locking structure to the pointed portion by means of the engagement between the pawls and the pointed portion of the button, so as to reduce the likelihood of slipping, which not only increases the force of the angle position locking structure, improves the structural strength requirement of the angle position locking structure, but also makes the processing complicated and the manufacturing costs high, since each pawl of the ratchet needs to be milled one by one through a milling cutter during the manufacturing process of the pawls.